


Day 186

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [186]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [186]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 186

Feja was starting to fall into a decent routine. Tomwise’s apprentices were a handful to manage but they did cut down on prep time and were actually halfway competent, unlike Luka. Helpful, considering she had consolidated her client list with Tomwise’s. The full list was bigger than either of them could have managed on their own.

While Feja wouldn’t have said that she enjoyed working with deadly poison’s all day, she did take pride in her work and there was fulfillment in that. Her relationship with Tomwise was also going well, though she did have a growing sense of anxiety when she thought about what would happen if they fell apart. She would lose the business, her protection and, now that she had no home to go back to, she would be even worse off than before. Perhaps it was in her nature to expect the worst, but she found that she was right far too often.

She and Tomwise worked late into the night and then slept late in the day. Feja had one heard the saying ‘early to bed, early to rise, makes an elf healthy and wise’ and she had always thought it was nugshit. It seemed excessively silly in Darktown, where the passing of the sun had no effect on the light. Feja doubted they had a similar saying in Orzammar.

Feja was reading over the new orders while having her morning tea, mint leaf and honey, when one of the apprentices, Veya, poked her head into the central room.

“Excuse me Master Feja,” she said. Feja looked up and cocked an eyebrow at the girl. She said nothing but motioned for her to speak.

“Someone is at the door for you,” she said. Feja sipped her tea, using the mug to hide her expression. No one should be here specifically for her. The Carta sent their orders by a runner and she and Rhatigan had worked out all that they needed to. If something had changed, she might be in trouble.

“She says she’s your sister,” Vaya said. Feja choked on her tea, sputtering and coughing. She hadn't told Luka where she was living now, and she had expected Luka to go her own way now that Feja was no longer in the Carta.

“Would you like me to send her away,” Vaya asked. She seemed rather taken with the idea. She probably didn’t get enough chances to feel empowered. Feja made a note for later.

“Not necessary,” Feja said. “Let her in.”

Luka looked like she had slept in a dich. She was covered in dirt, her makeup was smudged like she had been crying and an oder followed her into the room, the kind you only found in the forgotten places of Darktown. Before Feja could speak Luke charged forwards and enveloped her sister in a tight hug.

“Feja! Thank the Stone I found you. I went to your house and someone burned it and there were squatters living inside and… and… I thought you were dead.”

Feja returned the hug, trying to figure out what to do.

“Why were you looking for me?” she asked. “I told you I’m not under the Carta’s protection anymore. You can’t stay with me.”

“You’re doing alright,” Luka said. “I could leave the Carta too.” 

Feja broke off the hug and looked her younger sister in the eyes.

“No you can’t,” she said. “You can’t just leave the Carta. Rhagitan won’t let you. I was a special case. Whatever happened: we can deal with it.”

“I… I don’t have a place to stay anymore,” Luka said. “And I’m worried I pissed off the wrong people.”

“Rhatigan?” Feja asked. She was all for family loyalty but she couldn’t stand against the full might of the Carta. Tomwise would be brought into the mess too, and her responsibilities were not sessisarilly his.

“Not Rhatigan,” Luka said. “His daughter, Harra. She said I wasn’t worthwhile but I was stupid and didn’t leave and she tossed me out.”

Feja took a deep breath. Not as bad as she feared.

“Don’t worry. Rhatigan is an ass but we can use that. He resents all his children so he won’t give a shit if you piss one off. Besides, Harra will want to save face, so if you don’t antagonize her any further she’ll leave you alone.” 

Feja had Vaya put on some tea for them both and explained to Tomwise that she needed a few hours to sort some ‘family shit’ out. Then she took Luka to see Gerav. He was important enough to offer protection while being uninvolved enough in Carta politics so as not to drag Luka into and drama. He agreed to let Luka stay in his workshop and a cleaner and Luka agreed to keep her head down and not do anything stupid for the next few months.

This time the sisters said a proper goodbye. Each one promising to stay safe and maybe write a letter every now and then. Feja hopped Luka would manage to stay out of trouble this time.


End file.
